magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Peach Pygmy Phoenix
Pygmy phoenixes are perhaps the most adorable creatures to waddle the halls of this ancient castle. They are rare in that they never reach adulthood. These birds are content to remain in their hatchling form for the entirety of their lives. Their energy is that of the young, too; they are active little creatures, constantly hunting for food or inventing new games. If left alone for too long, they become quite melancholy, and require a good cuddle to return to their former selves. In the wild they travel together, and will search endlessly for one another if separated. Because they do not grow to adulthood, pygmy phoenixes do not mate or produce eggs. Eggs only appear in the Stream, and can be found no where in the wild. This is a mystery that has puzzled many a magi, and has yet to be figured out. Magi who have these birds as companions generally have more than one, as it is obvious they are social creatures. The more pygmy phoenixes a magi has, the happier the birds will be. When pygmy phoenixes gather in groups, they make quite the rainbow. Pygmy phoenixes come in a myriad of colors, all as bright and diverse as the springtime flowers. Along with the more sedate colors of peach, tan and grey are vibrant shades of purple, blue, yellow and green. Egg This egg is pink, with what appear to be zigzag stripes along it. Hatchling These small birds never grow up fully, but remain forever as hatchlings. It is thought that this is because they prefer to be young; phoenixes do possess powers over aging, after all. Like their majestic phoenix cousins, these birds never age or die, but are reborn if they become injured or sick. Like almost all companions, pygmy phoenixes become more adept at controlling their magic as they age. Their powers are much like those of other phoenixes; the ability to call on fire and control it with ease. This power is obvious when they first hatch, for they have living flames trailing from their tails and the long feathers along their faces. This flame is warm to the touch, but does not burn or set anything on fire, unless the bird desires it to. In the wild this is their best defense, and if one of these birds is attacked, the others will join together and form a wall of living flame. Obviously, most animals know better than to approach a pygmy phoenix with violent intentions. The flames these birds summon could be quite the problem if they ever went out of control. Forest fires are dangerous things, and even magi cannot completely stop them. But these birds can control their fires perfectly, and the flames quickly dies down as soon as the threat is gone. As there are no dangers to pygmy phoenixes at The Keep, these little birds use their powers to aid in research, or help kindle fires in the winter. One or two can always be found in the kitchen, helping warm stoves to cook meals, or begging for a treat. Commoners sometimes ask for their assistance in clearing fields, as fires can break open old seeds and enrich the soil. Adult :There is no adult sprite of this creature. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information * No. 207 * Obtained from the Stream during Easter 2011 * Released: April 27th, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Special Category:Spring event Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Birds Category:Phoenixes Category:Pygmy Phoenixes Category:Fire